Masato Banari
Masato Banari is the main protagonist of the series : Shinobi. He is a Jounin level shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village and a member of Team Takashi. His father is from the Senju clan and his mother is from the Uchiha clan. Background Masato was born in a little farming village named Banari in the Land of Rain. He lived with his parents and brother in the farming village until Masato was 4 years old. Since Masato's father was a Senju the Uchiha clan ordered a secret attack on the farming village to kill everyone in the village including Masato's brother and father.The only survivors were Masato, Masato's mother, Keiko Uchiha and uncle, Naoki Uchiha. Afterwards Masato, Keiko and Naoki were on the run fleeing from village to village from both the Senju and Uchiha. The Senju found Naoki and were to kill him as revenge for the Uchiha killing Rikuto and Hiraku but were stopped by Keiko and Keiko went in front of the blade meant for Naoki Uchiha. After watching his mother die infront of him Masato awakened his Sharingan. From then on Naoki took care of Masato and thanks to the Hokage there was a settlement between the Uchiha and the Senju but both Naoki and Masato were still secretly wanted dead by both clans. Naoki decided that they should live in the Hidden Leaf Village and they changed there surname to Banari in respect to their farming village. Masato decided that he wanted to become a ninja so he can become the Hokage and bring peace to the shinobi world so that no one else would go through the pain he has gone through. Personality Before the death of his family Masato was a very happy and caring child always laughing and playing with his brother although at times he could be ungrateful. After the death of his parents, Masato became very emotional, upset, paranoid and quiet and not being that happy child he was before but he was still a caring child. In the early years of the academy, he got bullied for being an orphan from a different land and was the subject of discrimination making Masato depressed but after talking to his uncle and the support of his few friends Masato's personality changed. Masato slowly went back to being a happy child, realising that his parents left it up to him to bring peace to the shinobi world and that he wont let there death be in vain. Masato is very determined and no matter what the situation is he never gives up. He is also very sympathetic and when someone else is feeling upset he cant help but not to help the person and make them feel better and tends to put others before himself. Masato tends to get emotionally invested in people and tends to try and see the good in people. Masato is also quiet charismatic and funny although he isnt the most popular kid he still had made lots of friends because of the person he is. Masato is secretive and usually keeps his emotional problems to himself.Due to the harsh realities of Masato's life he has realised that he lives in a cruel world but still believes there is hope for this world so he has made it his goal to bring peace to the shinobi world and stop the cycle of hatred and pain. Appearance Masato has big blue eyes, black hair and a larger than average head. In part 1, Masato has medium length black hair, with his hair spiked up in the middle and bangs in the side. He wears a red shirt underneath a black hoodie with dark blue trackies. In part 2, Masato has long black hair, with his hair being less styled and covering his headband and spikey at the top. He wears a red sleeveless shirt with black trousers with red flames on them. Abilities Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Senjutsu Dragon Sage Status Part I Introduction Arc Ninja Missions Arc Chuunin Exams Arc Wolf Spirit Hunt Arc Return of Kaziya Arc The Clash Arc Part II Search for Akuma Arc Family Reunion Arc The Uchiha and The Senju Arc The Great Shinobi World War Arc Brothers Reunite Arc The Big Finale Arc Creation and Concept Masato is the protagonist of a new original story called Shinobi that is based in the Naruto universe but does not include the Naruto characters meaning there is no Naruto and Sasuke but there are characters with similar personalities. The universe still includes all of the jutsus and clans from Naruto but just not the characters as there are new characters instead. Trivia * Masato's name was originally supposed to be Masako until the creator realised that Masako is a girls name Quotes “I don’t care how long it takes, I don’t care how hard its gonna be, I will bring peace to this damned shinobi world!” "I dont want anyone to go through what I went through ever, thats why I want peace, thats why I care so much and thats why as long as im still breathing I will never give up!" Category:DRAFT